1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to partializing data in a document, and more particularly, to creating a new document using the partialized data based on a part holding mark and a part reference mark.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become common to create electronic document information by using a computer in recent years and, passing through the stage of utilizing computers in creating documents, it is now almost on the stages of advancing document creation functions, of standardizing document informations and of guaranteeing the quality of documents.
In such circumstances, a move for partializing existing documents has emerged in order to advance the document creating functions. Such move has emerged because it is considered that an efficiency in creating a new document may be improved by creating the document as parts and reusing the parts since the same or related contents are often described repeatedly in a plurality of documents prepared in a predetermined flow.
Furthermore, a move for standardizing document structures by the Standard Generalized Markup Language (SGML) which is an international standard has emerged in order to guarantee the quality of documents. Such move has emerged because it is considered to be necessary to standardize documents and to reliably describe necessary contents to guarantee the quality of documents.
Note that when a document is partialized, it is necessary to match version numbers between the partialized document and a document created by reusing the parts in order to accurately succeed the document information.
Furthermore, it is necessary not only to check the document structure but also to confirm that the contents have been correctly described without leak to guarantee the quality of the document.
However, there has been no prior art document creation supporting system which takes account of matching version numbers and of confirming document contents heretofore.
On the other hand, operations for designing documents such as adjustments of a plurality of document configurations, document type definitions and relationship of document elements between two documents are necessary in order to process documents by computers and to effectively and actively use such information.
However, there is a problem that a burden imposed on operators of such designing works described above is expected to become very heavy from the experiences in designing and describing computer programs up to now.